Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1
|pages = 32 |year = 2262 |stardate = 2262.67 |reference = (cover A) (2nd printing) ??? (3rd printing) (cover B) (cover C) (subs. cover) (blank cover) (RI cover A) (RI cover B) (Newbury cover) (BAM! cover) (Kindle) }} Summary :2 iconic franchises collide for the blockbuster crossover event of 2015! The crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|U.S.S. ''Enterprise]] meets the Green Lantern Corps for the first time in an all-new adventure that spans the cosmos! Don't miss the thrilling first chapter of THE SPECTRUM WAR, as and make a most unusual discovery on a lost world… igniting events that will change the fate of empires!'' Background information Creators * Written by: ** Mike Johnson * Artists: ** Angel Hernández (interior art and cover art – Newbury Comics and 4CG retail incentive covers) ** Alejandro Sanchez (color art) ** Neil Uyetake (letter art) ** Gabriel Rodriguez (cover art – A, Boston Comic Con retail incentive, second printing, and third printing covers) ** Francesco Francavilla (cover art – B and Comic Block retail incentive covers) ** Elsa Charretier (cover art – C cover) ** Garry Brown (cover art – subscription cover) ** Adam Riches (cover art – Emerald City retail incentive cover) ** Brian Shearer (cover art – VA Comic Con retail incentive cover) ** Jae Lee (cover art – Dynamic Forces retail incentive covers) ** Brent Peeples (cover art – Hastings retail incentive cover) ** Neal Adams (cover art – BAM! retail incentive covers) ** Freddie Williams II (cover art – IDW Convention Edition retail incentive cover) ** Tony Shasteen (cover art – CBLDF retail incentive cover) ** Joe Corroney (cover art – Diamond Comics retail incentive covers) ** Tim Seeley (cover art – Connecticut Comic Con retail incentive cover) ** Rachael Stott (cover art – Gamestop retail incentive cover) ** John Midgley (cover art – ThinkGeek retail incentive cover) * Editors: ** IDW Publishing's Sarah Gaydos ** DC Entertainment's Jim Chadwick * Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Risa Kessler and John Van Citters at CBS Consumer Products. Cover gallery File:Spectrum War, issue 1 second printing cover.jpg|Second printing cover File:Spectrum War, issue 1 third printing cover.jpg|Third printing cover File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover B.jpg|Cover B File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover C.jpg|Cover C File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover S.jpg|Subscription cover File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-EC.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Emerald City File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-CC.jpg|Retail incentive cover, VA Comic Con File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-DF.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Dynamic Forces File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-DFBW.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Dynamic Forces (B&W) File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-HA.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Hastings File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-CB.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Comic Block File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-BAM.jpg|Retail incentive cover, BAM! File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-BAMBW.jpg|Retail incentive cover, BAM! (B&W) File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-IDW.jpg|Retail incentive cover, IDW Convention Edition File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-CBLDF.jpg|Retail incentive cover, CBLDF File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-DIAA.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Diamond Comics A File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-DIAB.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Diamond Comics B File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-DIAW.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Diamond Comics wrap File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-NEW.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Newbury Comics File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-4CG.jpg|Retail incentive cover, 4CG File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-BF.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Big Fedora Marketing File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-BCC.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Boston Comic Con File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-GS.jpg|Retail incentive cover, Gamestop File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover RE-TG.jpg|Retail incentive cover, ThinkGeek File:Spectrum War, issue 1 cover SKETCH.jpg|Retail incentive cover, blank sketch External link * |next = "Issue 2" }} Spectrum War, Issue 1